


Regret Game: Things Have Changed

by Badgirl19524



Series: Regret Game [2]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brian lived, Everyone is Dead, Gen, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgirl19524/pseuds/Badgirl19524
Summary: If life is a game it's a game of regret. It doesn't matter how much you wish to change it or how sorry you are for what you did. What's done is done and you must live with the consequences.Brian knows he can't change it.





	Regret Game: Things Have Changed

The darkness here was suffocating, but Brian did his best to ignore it. He kept walking, no path to guide him, but still there wasn't a single time he looked unsure of where he was going. And then he carefully stepped into the clearing, taking a breath after the claustrophobic feeling of being surrounded by the tight forest. He pulled the fabric mask from his face, looking up at the empty sky, feeling the chill on his face now. He pushed his hood back and stuffed the mask in his pocket, his hair was getting long, it curled at the ends and he knew he'd need to cut it soon. Brian made his way into the middle of the clearing, a large stone sat there, a marker, he'd never let himself forget.

“Hey, fucker, it's that time again, you know?” He leaned back against the stone, half sitting on it, but not quite. He took a prescription bottle from his hoodie pocket, “Getting low already, no thanks to you, I don't know his exact prescription or I'd get more.” He shrugged a little as he swallowed a pill dry, he wished he had a water bottle, but he didn't think to bring one. “It's been awhile, yeah? Three years yesterday. I would have come then, but, you know, I had people I actually wanted to see and I wasn't coming all the way out here to take a piss and leave, you know Alex?” He laughed, it was bitter. He went to see Tim yesterday, well Tim's grave, thanks to the asshole he was currently standing on. He swung by Jay’s too, he might not have been his closest friend, and he may have been a screw up, but he did his best, he tried, he just wanted to be okay, he never meant to hurt anyone. “Can't say the same for you, fucker.”

Brian didn't understand all the time, not completely, what drove Alex to do it, sure he knew the Thing got in your head, scrambled you, messed you up and made you crazy, but why didn't he say anything? Why convince himself that he could fight It all on his own and then decide the best course of action was to kill everyone and hope Thing left? Brian knew Alex, knew him for years, but the husk he made of himself was disgusting, he made himself inhuman, he did it to himself. Brian was living proof the Thing could be held off, he'd done it years now, he'd done it with Tim and he'd continued without him. But Alex went at it alone, and that was his downfall. He didn't understand It, he hadn't studied It, he just decided that It would work the way he wanted, It trained him like a lap dog. Brian snorted, damn Alex was stupid.

“So, you wanna talk about it? You know why I'm here, I do it every year, you know, it's Marble Hornets time, it's your shitty student film gone horror mystery, it's ‘All My Friends Are Dead’ and you fucking killed them!” Brian couldn't help but jab his heel into the dirt, “I hope you feel that in hell, but it's currently all I've got in me until I learn how to reanimate corpses.” The man rolled his eyes at himself, his playful one sided banter was so bitter this year. Not that it wasn't bitter last year, or the first year, maybe it's colder now, less crying, more like settled anger that he let himself carry almost forgotten until that magic time brings it up again. “I've gotta ask, you know, I always seem to, why did you do it, Alex? Why hurt yourself like that? Why did you have to go and screw everything up and then just- just let me kill you? What was the point, my most hated of dead friends, what was the point?” He rested his hands on the stone, it was cold through his gloves, and cold through his jeans, Brian was always so cold…

He sighed, rubbing his face, then shoving a hand through his hair, it got caught in the tangles. “Did you regret it? Is that why? Did you hate yourself and your life so much that death was the only thing that was conceivable to you? God I hope so, I hope you're suffering. I hate you so fucking much, you know that, Alex?” Brian growled, spitting into the dirt. “You were my friend, Alex, I could have helped you, but instead you took my everything- you just fucking- You took him from me! You knew, you fucking knew and still you just…” Brian bit his tongue, letting the anger simmer down once more, he wasn't here to scream, though he knew it was a rather therapeutic practice. He wasn't getting anywhere with it. Glancing up at the sky for a moment gave him no answers, and squinting at his watch in the dark wasn't much better, but god it was late.

His ears buzzed, he knew the Thing hung around here at this time, maybe It had been attached to Alex, but Brian thought that ultimately unlikely. It didn't think, It was a parasite, if nothing else the residual angry energy that Brian leaves draws It in. Thankfully It never got too close, he'd taught It well not to mess with him anymore. He knew It stayed around wherever he went, but It didn't get close anymore. “You're master's around, bet It's lonely without Its favorite lap dog to keep It company.” Brian huffs, shooting a glare into the dark forest, “I hope to God, that you left that Thing’s hell and went straight into the burning flames.”

Brian sat in a quiet lull for a few minutes just waiting, for what, he didn't exactly know. Eventually though he was bored of the silence and pushed himself off the rock, turning to face the grave. The sound of a zipper being pulled down rings shortly in the quiet, “I just want you to know, that from the bottom of my heart, I hate you. I will always hate you. And I sincerely hope you're burning in hell.” There are few things you can do to really really disrespect the dead, but Brian was positive that pissing in the grave was pretty high up on that list. He pulled up his fly, “See you next year, Alex,” and he turned and left.


End file.
